


The Deal

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A mention of abortion but no abortion takes place, F/M, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, Voldemort wins then loses, dub con but only because she doesn't know he's a veela when he bites her, mention of past miscarriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: In order to win the war, Hermione strikes a deal with Draco Malfoy. Who turns out to be a Veela.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 46
Kudos: 355





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first attempt at writing a full-length fic. I have a few one-shots, but nothing like this so far. My beta is Grammarly, so all mistakes are my own. The fic is complete and will be updated regularly.
> 
> Before diving too far into this fic, I want to mention there is a slightly dub-con scene in a later chapter. I will mark this chapter appropriately when the time comes. I also do not own any of these characters, I simply found I like to play with them.

The unthinkable happened. Voldemort had won at the Battle of Hogwarts. Although Harry had faced off against Voldemort, the spell was shot too far to the right and had shot off to the side after the spells met. Harry fought as well as he could after surprising us that he was alive, but as much as he tried, we had to retreat. With the wards down, we apparated away to safe houses.

Ron, Harry and I ended up at Shell Cottage with the rest of the Weasley's. Together we mourned the loss of Fred, Remus, and Tonks. Individually, we mourned those we lost that we were close to as well others such as Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and many other students we had classes with over the years. When it was safe, we buried the bodies we were able to save from the death eaters and the damage they would do to the dead.

After a month of sitting around with very little advancement made, I had the best and worst idea possible. It was to the point the Order was fighting with themselves and many were threatening to quit and hide on the continent or the United States. While I was in the Muggle world shopping for food, I sent a _Patronus_ to Draco Malfoy of all people, with a brief message, ' _Meet me at Hogwarts in the Room Where Things are Hidden tomorrow_.' I knew there was a good chance I could be killed with others coming with him, or that Malfoy wouldn't show at all. The best part of this plan, I didn't tell anyone I was doing it.

The next morning I left before anyone woke up. Because I didn't say a specific time, I figured I should be there early and plan on staying until after the sun went down. I left a note saying I would be back later for the occupants of Shell Cottage and apparated to Hogwarts. Not much had changed in the month since the final battle. I was lucky to find the path to the seventh floor was stable and did not crumble under my weight. Once outside the room, I pulled a book from my bag and sat to read.

Around mid-day, I took a sandwich out of my bag to eat. So far, the castle had been quiet other than the gentle lapping of water coming from the Black Lake. Knowing I needed to get up and stretch, I walked around the seventh floor to see how damaged Hogwarts was in this section. It seemed like this part of the castle was untouched, other than the Room of Requirements, which had burned with _Fiendfyre_. After half an hour of exploring, I went back to my book.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, and I was getting ready to leave, a faint pop was heard near the stairs. I got my wand out and stood closer to the corner to peek around. Stood with his wand out was Draco Malfoy, looking paler than normal. I looked around quickly but noticed he was alone.

"Malfoy?" I called out hesitantly, even though I knew it was him.

"Who's there? Show yourself," he called back. I guess he didn't know it was my _Patronus_.

After putting my wand in my pocket, I walked slowly around the corner with my hands in the air to show I meant no harm.

"Granger?"

"Thank you for coming. I know it was a very vague message, but you may be the only person who can help us."

"Who's us? Potty and Weaslebee? I don't think so. I'm leaving," Draco scoffed.

"Please, just hear me out. If you want to leave after that, I won't stop you."

"Fine, you have ten minutes to convince me to help you."

So I began to tell him about Horcruxes and how Voldemort had split his soul into seven fragments. How Harry, Ron and I had spent the last year tracking them all down and destroying them, but in the end, it was a standoff between Harry and Voldemort.

"Wait, you're telling me that the noseless bastard found a way to make himself immortal? Did you get all the pieces?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we destroyed all the pieces that we knew of, but in the past month, he could have made more. This is where we need you."

"Granger, in case you couldn't tell, I am not in any place to help anyone. You and the rest of the Order should give up and leave Great Britain."

"No. This is our home too. Now, this is what I need from you. You need to find out if he created more Horcruxes. And…"

"And what? What more could you possibly need from me?" Draco interrupted. 

"We need you to get Voldemort's wand. He currently has Dumbledore's wand, which happens to also be the Elder Wand."

"You want me to believe that _The Tale of Three Brothers_ is real? Now I know you are crazy. Thanks for the laugh, Granger."

"You think I'm joking? Harry also has an invisibility cloak that was his fathers and has been passed down through the generations and works perfectly fine," I said with my hands on my hips.

"That means nothing. Wait; is that how you got away with so much?"

"I don't have time to debate all that we did during our years at Hogwarts right now. Will you help us with this or not?"

"Maybe. I have conditions."

"Naturally. What are your terms?" I asked with an eye roll.

"First, I want a better way to communicate with you. I want one of those coins you had in fifth year for your little defense group."

"I can do that. It may take me a few days to get the materials I need. Once that happens, I can cast the charm easily enough."

"Then, I want a wizarding oath that at the end of all this, you will vouch for my help in all this and try to help me get a lighter sentence. This goes for my mother as well."

"Not your father?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he can rot in Azkaban for all I care. It's his fault I have this awful mark and have to bow to a crazy man."

"I can make the vow with you as well. Anything else?"

"One more thing, I want one night with you," Draco said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"What, are you short of women who will please you? And why me? You have made it perfectly clear that you hate all that I am and stand for."

"My reasons are my own. Take it or leave it. Those are my terms."

One night. Could I do it? Ron and I had fizzled after that kiss and I didn't have any other prospects at this time. Moreover, we could really use his help to end this once and for all. If it was too bad, Ginny would probably _obliviate_ me if I asked her.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy and I agreed to meet again in two days; this time at the entrance of Hogwarts rather than the seventh floor which we both had thought was unstable and a risk we shouldn't take again. Now I had to explain to Harry and Ron, and if I was being honest with the rest of the Order, why I went on this mission to begin with.

I apparated back to Shell Cottage and walked in the front door. There were three wands on me in a heartbeat.

"What did we do on Christmas Eve this past year?" Harry immediately asked.

"We went to Godric's Hollow where we saw your parents' graves then were attacked by Nagini."

This appeased the group and the yelling started.

"Where were you?" "No note, how were we to know if you were still alive?" "Mione, how could you be so stupid?" "What was so important for you to be gone all day?"

"STOP!" I cried. "One at a time."

"Where were you today, Mione?" Harry asked, sounding a bit calmer this time.

"I went to Hogwarts and met Draco Malfoy. I think he can help us. And before you ask, I left a note on my bed. Did no one see it?"

"Malfoy? Why would you want to meet with him?" Ginny asked from the far side of the table.

"I think he's our best bet to find out if You-Know-Who has made more Horcruxes and at getting the wand. Last we knew, he was still stationed at Malfoy Manor and from what we saw at the end of the battle, the Malfoy's were done with the war."

"And what does he want in exchange for helping us?" Kingsley asked.

"A few things. He wants a way to communicate with us, specifically like the coins we used in fifth year. In addition, he wants testimony that he and his mother helped our side. He stated Mister Malfoy could rot in Azkaban for all he cares but was adamant that his mother was not involved. We're meeting soon to get the coin to him and plan further then."

"Mione, you can't meet with the ferret! He's going to betray us and take you hostage," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you know this is the only way we are going to end this once and for all. And if he was going to take me hostage, why didn't he today?"

"I don't know how the ferret thinks. I forbid you to go back!"

"Ronald you cannot tell me what to do. This is what is best for the Order and we need to end this as soon as possible. I am doing this and you can't stop me. Now, I need to go charm some coins. Does anyone else have any questions?"

The room was silent for a few minutes before Bill asked, "When are you meeting with Malfoy again?"

"In two days. I said I would have the coins ready by then."

"I think you should bring some back-up with you when you meet with him again. We don't really know what his orders are and we cannot lose you as well," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I have to do this alone. I know you want to protect me, but I know what I'm doing."

With that, I turned and left the kitchen. Ginny and I were sharing the small bedroom upstairs. I dug out two Galleons from the bottom of my bag and started to apply the _Protean_ charm. I wanted to make sure these coins would only communicate with each other and not the other coins previously made.

As I was starting the second coin, Ginny came in. She went to lie on her bed and watched me for a while before she asked, "I think you left something out downstairs. What else did Malfoy ask for?"

"Ginny, if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. Harry and Ron will flip if they knew what else I agreed to."

"I promise. It's not something illegal is it?" Ginny asked.

"No, nothing like that. Malfoy asked for one night with me. We need to end this War. How bad can it be? He had a reputation at Hogwarts for being a womanizer so he must know what he is doing in regard to sex."

"But what about you? Do you really want your first time to be with Draco Malfoy? I mean he's hot and everything, but he's Malfoy. He hates you and all that you stand for."

"I know. And it won't be my first time. I met someone in France before sixth year and we had some fun summer."

Ginny hit my arm and said, "Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We had a lot going in sixth year and I didn't want to talk about it. As much as I love you, I wanted to keep this to myself," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll leave it be. But I will be asking how it was with Malfoy."

"Fine. I can't promise I'll tell you anything, but I may need you to _obliviate_ me when it is all over."

"That I can do. Are you sure this is what is right for you? We can find another way to end the war that does not involve you meeting with Malfoy again," Ginny offered.

"Ginny, I made a deal. I don't want to go back on it. I'm meeting with Malfoy on Thursday to give him the coin. That may be when I have my night with him as well, so can you cover for me?"

"I'll try, but Harry and Ron are stubborn. They're going to want to come with to make sure you're safe."

"Ugh, I know. I hope if I leave early enough they'll still be asleep and Malfoy gets there earlier than today so that if we are leaving, it happens before the boys wake up."

"Good luck with that. Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, but I got this. I could have done it there and have been done with this already, but I knew how late it was and how worried people would be here. I should be done in five minutes," I stated.

Ginny and I both went to bed once I was done with the coins, knowing tomorrow would bring more questions about my meeting with Malfoy and how they could stop me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great response so far!

The previous day had gone just how I had expected to. Harry and Ron had practically glued themselves to me and questioned me all day. I don’t know why they thought it would change my mind at all. After dinner, they finally gave up, but still stayed close to me, going as far as to suggest we all sleep in the living room that night; not that I was going for it.

My alarm went off at five this morning and after leaving another note, this time with Ginny, I went down to the kitchen to grab some food before leaving for the day. Harry must have sensed that I was going to leave early again and was waiting for me in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Yes, Harry, I’m sure. I don’t know what time Malfoy will come, so don’t wait for me tonight.”

“Be careful Hermione. I have my old DA coin on me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Harry. Please don’t worry too much about me today. I’ll be fine.”

With a quick hug, I went outside, past the wards and apparated to Hogwarts. I looked around to see if Malfoy was there already and not seeing him, I went behind one of the columns so I was partially hidden from sight. Not fifteen minutes later, a crack of apparition broke the silence of the morning. Sneaking a look, I saw Harry and Ron. 

I step out from being the column, “Did it take you fifteen minutes to wake Ron up and get here? I told you not to follow me.”

“But Mione, how do you know you can trust him?” Ron whined.

“What choice do we have? We cannot sit around much longer bickering and debating to leave the country. You need to leave before Malfoy gets here and decides he no longer wants to help.”

“But Mione,” Ron started.

“No. You need to let me do this. Go back and I’ll be in touch if anything changes.”

“Hermione, we care about you. Please let us stay and help,” Harry offered.

“No. Leave before you ruin everything. I’ll check in at Noon, three and six if that will make you happier,” I said, hoping they would leave.

“I insist. I really wish you would just let us be here with you,” Harry argued.

“No, you need to leave. I’ll be fine.”

I went back to my spot and as I was sitting down heard the crack of apparition. Peaking around the column, I saw they had listened and gone back to Bill and Fleur’s house. I quickly got out my wand to set alarms for the times I needed to check in with Harry.

“Well done, Granger. I suspected they would follow you. It took them longer than I expected to get here,” Malfoy said with a smirk, startling me

“How long have you been here?”

“Since sunrise. Being at home is something I don’t look forward to these days. Did you bring what I requested?”

“Yes, here is your coin. With your wand, prod it and think what you want to say. Keep it simple, as it can only show about ten words at a time, less if they are long words. When the message is done, either coin will heat up.”

“So it works like this?” Malfoy pointed his wand at the coin and thought for a moment. 

My coin heated up.  _ What about the other part of the deal? _

“Ginny is the only person who knows about that part. She said she’d cover for me if it was tonight that you were thinking.”

“Doing anything today that it can’t be now?” Draco smirked.

“No. I thought I would be waiting around here again all day. However, I refuse to go back to Malfoy Manor or a dodgy rent-by-the-hour place,” I stated.

“I wouldn’t dream of taking you back to the Manor. Hell, I don’t want to go back to the Manor. No, we’re going to another of the Malfoy properties that no one will think to look for us. I’ll apparate us.”

“How do I know you won’t just turn me over when we apparate away. I need something Malfoy before I follow you blindly,” I requested.

“The Dark Lord has another snake that he is keeping close. I would bet all the money in the Malfoy Gringotts account that’s another Horcrux. He hasn’t left the Manor since he left after the battle and came back with the snake.”

“Thank you. Where is this place that no one will think to look for you?”

“Not far. The house is north of here, which is often too cold to come to. Which is perfect since we don’t need to be outside very long,” Draco said with a hungry look in his eye.

“We aren’t going to the Arctic Circle are we?”

“No, we’re not. But we are going close to Scotland’s northern border,” Draco offered without explaining more.

“And you’re sure we won’t be surprised by anyone from your family or your father’s associates?”

“No, it will just be us and my elf, Dippy.”

“Does your elf have to come with?” I asked, horrified.

“How else are we going to have food available for us?” Draco asked, dumbfounded. 

“I can cook, Malfoy.”

“Nonsense. Dippy does a fine job. I also suspect you won’t be able to stand after we are done with round one. Just wait, you’ll be thanking me for having him there.”

“I doubt it. I am against using house-elves as slaves,” I stated.

“I remember. You tried to free them in our fourth year. And what did you learn from that?”

“That only Dobby took any of the hats I knit. But that doesn’t mean that we should treat them unfairly,” I answered honestly.

“We can debate that at my house. I will say this, Dobby was an odd elf.”

“How dare you speak ill of the dead.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. How did he die?” Draco asked, looking remorseful.

“Bellatrix’s knife caught him on our way out. He saved us that day.”

“And for that, I will be thankful. Please can we leave before someone else comes and looks for you?

He offered his elbow and I grabbed on as we apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: there is a brief bit of dub-con in the chapter. Mostly because Hermione doesn’t know Draco’s a Veela yet. Consensual sex, kinda dubious on the consent to be marked.

We landed in front of a small cottage with a creek running through the yard. There was a footbridge over the water and you could hear the water babbling as it ran over the rocks. It seemed like we had stepped into a fairy tale and Snow White was going to come around the corner at any moment, or Belle would be walking up the path returning from the market. 

Malfoy put his hand on my back and led me into the house. After seeing Malfoy Manor, it was hard to see how the family could also own this house. 

As if he was reading my mind, Malfoy said, “This house was a part of my father’s grandmother’s dowry. It’s hardly ever used, so I had Dippy clean a little yesterday in preparation for when we could come. Come, I’ll give you a tour.”

Malfoy led me through the main floor, which had a comfy looking living room, a small kitchen and a seating area to eat. The second floor was the master bedroom with an attached bathroom and two small rooms with a bathroom between them. The house had a cozy feel to it even without the fire going in the master suite. 

“Please have a seat. I have some things I want to go over with you before we start,” Malfoy stated as he took off his waistcoat.

“I want you to enjoy today. With that said, if I start to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, speak up. I won’t start with anything odd, but I don’t know your history with men and what you have explored. That being said, I do have some tastes that may not be as mainstream as some and if you are open to that, I want to explore that a little with you later today. How does that sound?”

“How far not mainstream are we talking?” I asked, hesitantly.

“I like control. Please me and I’ll reward you. Disobey me and I’ll punish you.”

“I can do that,” I said trying to sound confident.

“Good. I know it is a little earlier than noon when you said you would check-in, but do you want to let Potter know you’re well and will check back at three?”

“You heard that?”

“Yes. Will he worry if you check in early?”

“No, it will probably make him feel better.”

Malfoy leaves the room for a moment and I send a message to Harry that I am fine and still waiting. He replies back quickly to see if I need lunch. I let him know I have it with me and not to worry, I will check back at three.

As Harry sent back his affirmative, Malfoy walked in with two glasses of water and a potion vial. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would like a contraceptive potion or not. I made this yesterday and it should last for a full day before you would need to take it again,” he offered.

Thanking Malfoy, I took the vial and drank it followed by a glass of water. I looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing how we were going to start this.

‘Relax, Hermione. Breathe. What are you worried about?”

“What?”

“What?” he mimicked, looking confused.

“You used my first name.”

“We are about to get to know one another quite well and you are worried about me using your first name.”

“Well when you say it like that, it seems silly. I was wondering how we would start this.”

“It would be best to start simple,” he replied. 

His arm came up and wrapped around my neck while the other snaked around my waist. He moved his head closer to mine and I found myself moving to meet him halfway. The first kiss was tentative and soft. Everything a first kiss should be. The second was a bit more exploratory as his tongue sought entrance to my mouth. 

We continued like this for some time when I noticed his hand at my waist was rising higher under my shirt, bringing it up with his hand. He slowly traced that scar that runs along my side from the Department of Mysteries. I thought I heard him growl at this. His hand continued to explore my torso and back before his hand started to slowly go higher to my breasts. 

“Hermione, can I take your shirt off?”

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was happy I had put on the new bra and panty set I had purchased a week ago in London. While it was nothing fancy, just cream with a nice lace overlay that gave my boobs a little boost. 

Looking up, I could see a hunger in Malfoy’s eyes. After giving me a once over, he came back for my lips and the intensity of his kisses changed. They were demanding and powerful. His hands explored every inch they could like he was memorizing my body. It was quicker to try to get my pants off, and this time he didn’t ask before he started to unbutton them. 

Feeling like I was going to be the only one who would be naked shortly, I started to unbutton his shirt. His hands came up to stop me as I was pulling his shirt off his shoulders.

“Just to warn you, I have the mark. I don’t want this to come as a surprise when you finish taking off my shirt,” he said.

“I know. I’ll avoid it if it will make you feel better.”

“It would.’

I continued to take off his shirt, moving to his pants as he reached behind me to unhook my bra. He stared for a moment before he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I got his pants off at record speed and grasped his length within my hand. How was this going to fit into me without tearing me in half? Wanting to know exactly what he looked like, I tore his boxer-briefs off and took an appreciative look. Malfoy was fit with a neat six-pack of abs and that alluring ‘v’ with his hips that lead to a massive cock. I was right, he was going to tear me in half.

Not wanting to be outdone, Malfoy hooked his thumbs under the hem of my underwear and removed them. 

“Last chance to back out.”

“No, I’ll hold my end of the bargain. I’m just wondering how you’ll fit. I know in reality that I’ll be fine but you’re huge.”

“Why thank you, Hermione,” Draco said with a smug smirk.

“I wasn’t telling you anything you didn’t know.”

“But it is great hearing it from you,” he smirked.

With that, he came back for a kiss as his hand wandered lower. His practiced fingers found my nub easily and started to rub circles, testing my responsiveness. Heading lower, his fingers found my lower lips awaiting attention and wet to the touch. 

“You’re so ready. Please, I can’t wait.”

I looked him in the eyes and nodded again. He aligned himself with me and slowly entered me, letting me get used to his size. 

“Malfoy move,” I demanded.

“Draco.”

“What?”

“Call me Draco.”

“Fine, Draco move,” I demanded again.

He slowly began pumping in and out at a steady speed.

“Harder. Draco I need harder.”

He sped up as I wrapped my legs around his hips to have him go further. It was clear neither of us was going to last at this pace. Making eye contact, I could see he was enjoying this as much as I was. He went to my neck to nibble as I approached my first orgasm of the day. As we were about to come, he bit into my neck, hard. 

“What the fuck, Malfoy?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: Draco’s perspective of their mating. Slightly dub-con, I think.

(Draco’s POV)

_*Flashback*_

_I woke up on the morning of my seventeenth birthday feeling different. My whole room was brighter than I remembered and my sleep pants were too short._

_“Dippy.”_

_A crack broke the silence in the room. “Master Draco?”_

_“Dippy please let my mother know I would like to speak with her at her earliest convenience.”_

_“Yes, Master Draco. Anything else?”_

_“When you have a moment, I could use some breakfast.”_

_“Right away Master Draco.”_

_After preparing for the day, I went into my sitting room where Mother was also having breakfast._

_“Happy Birthday, My Draco. Why are your pants too short?”_

_“Good morning Mother. I am not sure what happened. I woke this morning like this and the room is brighter. Did you get a new perfume?”_

_“No, dear, this is what I always wear. Are you sure you didn’t just choose a pair of pants from when you were younger?”_

_“Mother, like you would let me keep anything like that in the Manor.” We both chuckled at this._

_“Let me look into it after breakfast. Now, this gift is from me, and this was left for you from my father to be opened when you came of age.”_

_“Why would Grandfather Cygnus leave me something?”_

_“That I am not sure. He said it was to be given to you on your seventeenth birthday and it was actually from my Grandfather.”_

_Opening the parcel from Mother, I found new cufflinks as well as a silver and emerald encrusted pocket watch. After hugging her, something we only did when Father wasn’t around, I opened the parcel from Grandfather._

My Grandson,

This book was passed to me by my Father, who was foretold that you would have the gene that has plagued our family for years. In this diary is the account of the last male Veela in our family, your great-great-grandfather. I wish you all the best in finding your mate before your eighteenth birthday.

Grandfather Cygnus

_“Mother, I think I know what happened to me.”_

_I passed her the note before taking the wrapping off the book. The book started with the basics of being a male Veela including the changes I had gone through and how to identify your mate._

_“Oh, Draco! A Veela! I wonder who your mate could be? I hope it’s not that awful Pansy Parkinson.”_

_I chuckle at this, “I would think not. According to this book, she should be equal to me in all ways. I will know her when I see her for the first time as she will have a glow about her and smell like the best scent in the world. The book is blank after that, so it must be delayed until I find her.”_

_I spent the rest of the summer waiting to find her with no luck, which was great and a curse at the same time. I had hoped I would find her when I went back to Hogwarts for my seventh year._

_I had almost given up hope when I came home for the Easter Holiday. A few days before Easter, I was called to the drawing-room to be of assistance. I hated it when Bellatrix called me to help. It was never a pleasant sight or fun for anyone but her. Before entering the room, I smelt it; apples and vanilla. It was muted by the scent of dirt but it was very clear. Being held by two snatchers was Hermione Granger and she was glowing._

_After playing dumb, I slipped behind Mother and whispered, “That’s her Mother. She’s my mate. Please help her. Help me!”_

_I was so mad when she froze me in place so I couldn’t do anything. My Veela clawed inside me to get out and help her. When they escaped and I was freed, I stormed off to my room and tore it apart just to destroy things._

_Seeing her at the Battle was just as hard. I rejoiced when she got away with the Weasley’s after the failed attempt at the Dark Lord’s life but knew I was running out of time to claim her before my next birthday._

_Luck came three days before my birthday when her_ Patronus _came asking me to meet her at Hogwarts. When she asked for my help, I knew this was my last chance to claim her before I would die. It was a surprise that she accepted all my terms and I knew I had to hold up my end of the bargain._

_The day before meeting with her, I snuck into the room the Dark Lord was occupying to regain his strength before facing Potter again. Seeing the room empty and hearing the shower running, I looked for what could be a Horcrux and to see about the wand. Nothing seemed out of place, and the trusting fool left his wand on the nightstand. Casting a duplicating spell, I switched the wand and left the room, fleeing to Malfoy Cottage, once Avery Cottage. I called Dippy to let my Mother know I was safe and I would be in touch on my birthday._

_Taking the items I needed out of the bag I brought, I made a contraceptive potion for Hermione following the instructions in the book left to me so that it would work with me being a Veela._

_*End Flashback*_

I gave Hermione every chance I could think if to back out of having sex with me. I knew she had to be willing to do this with me in order for the mating to be complete.

As we reached the peak of our orgasms, I bit into her neck, marking her as mine and finally quieting my Veela.

“What the fuck, Malfoy?” Hermione shouted.

“I can explain everything.”

“Am I bleeding? It’s like you grew fangs,” she said while wiping at her neck.

“I did. I’m a Veela and you’re my mate. I had until tomorrow to claim you as my mate or I would die a slow, painful death.”

“Don’t I get a say in this? What if I don’t want to be your mate?”

“I gave you plenty of chances to back out of this. Now that we’re mated, we can overthrow the Dark Lord and get to know each other better,” I said with a smirk.

“I think you hit your head too hard in May. In what world would I be your mate? You hate me!”

“No, I don’t hate you. Let’s get some lunch and I’ll tell you a story of a confused boy who wants to change.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading!

Lunch was an odd affair. Dippy served us a garden salad to start. I was dressed in my knickers and Draco’s shirt while he had a pair of lounge pants on.

“You need to start explaining, Draco. What happens if I reject you now?”

“Nothing. We’ve mated so I’ll live past tomorrow. I will never have true happiness, but at least I get to live. Are you really going to reject me?” Draco asked, looking sad.

“I’m not sure yet. You said you have a story to tell me.”

“Yes, of a confused boy. I noticed you were really a girl at the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I think all the guys at Hogwarts noticed.”

“You’re barmy. No one noticed me after that day,” I scoffed.

“You weren’t paying attention. But I was. And I watched you closer then. You’re not just book smart like everyone thinks, but are also witty and have a great sense of humor. You single-handedly took down Umbridge and fought against the Dark Lord more than most adults. It was during sixth year that my crush started. I wasn’t in a great place that year and I knew I couldn’t act on it. I was going to die anyway. I found out I was a Veela on my seventeenth birthday knowing I had a year to find you and mate with you. My mother froze me in place when Bellatrix was torturing you so I wouldn’t do anything stupid and I would have. My Veela went crazy when you were dragged in and then was furious when Bellatrix started on you. I was determined I was going to die and had just finished asking every deity I could think of for a chance to see you once more when your  _ Patronus _ showed up asking to meet you at Hogwarts. You know the rest. I want to help end this so we can get to know each other better before you decide you never want to see me again,” Draco explained.

It was then that Dippy came out with our main course, salmon on rice pilaf. 

“What I don’t understand is how you knew I was your mate.”

“Your smell. You smell exactly like my  _ Amortentia _ ; apples and vanilla. Every other woman that I have come in contact with over the past year has smelt like dirt, minus my mother who smells like lilacs. You also were glowing,” he stated as it was as simple as that.

“And how did you know you were a Veela?”

“The gene is in my mother’s family. My grandfather left me the diary of the last Veela in the family so I would know what changes I was going through and what to expect. It was also where I got the recipe for the contraceptive potion. Normal ones would not be potent enough to fight off the Veela sperm.”

“You’re saying you don’t have the urge to have little Draco’s running around?” I asked.

“Oh, I do. But, I think it would be best to wait until this war is finally over and we get to know each other better, maybe get married first.”

“Let’s make it through the war first,” I offered.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Draco said as he got up from the table and left the room. 

He was back a minute later and handed me a box. “This is for you. Or Potter, I guess.”

I opened the box and saw the Elder Wand. “How did you get this?”

“Trusting bastard didn’t bring it with him to shower. I replicated it and left the house with it. I’ve been here since yesterday and my mother is the only one who knows how to contact me.”

“This means we can end the war soon. I have to tell the rest of the Order,” I said as I started to get up from the table.

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

“We had a deal,” he said as sadness crept into his eyes.

“We still do but this changes everything.”

“Do you have to leave right now? I can think of better things that we could be doing.”

“Is that all you think about?” I asked with my hands on my hips.

“You’re sitting there in my shirt and my sight is much better than yours. Of course that’s what I’m thinking about right now,” he smirked.

“And what makes you think I’m going to give in?”

Draco looked at me with a smirk as he stood from the table. Without saying a word, he dropped his pants, caught my eyes and turned to walk away. He has such a perfect arse, just begging to be grabbed. Damn him and damn my body for reacting to his perfect arse. 

After a quick debate with myself, I stuck the box in my beaded bag and went upstairs to find him. And find him I did, laying on the bed, slowly stroking himself. 

“Maybe the war can wait to end until tomorrow. I did promise you a night after all.”

“I like the sound of that.”

I stood at the end of the bed and got an idea. I slowly start to unbutton the shirt, never letting it fully open as I work my way down. It had the effect I was hoping for, as Draco’s eyes went black. 

Before I can start to take off my knickers, I’m pulled into bed and under Draco.

“Tell me if this is too much.”

He grabs his tie from earlier and loops it around my wrists and then through the headboard. Draco starts kissing my neck, paying special attention to his mark. Moving lower, he nips at both breasts before continuing his path down my body. After a quick kiss at my apex, he worked his way slowly down my left leg then up my right leg licking, kissing, sucking and nipping as he went. 

“Draco, please,” I beg.

“Please what, love?”

“More. I need more.”

“More what? Kisses?” Draco teased.

“You know what I mean.”

“Unless you tell me what you want, I can’t help you,” he said with a smirk.

“Just get inside me already.”

“Nope. That’s not how you ask nicely.”

“Malfoy!”

“Nope, now you are at my mercy.”

Draco continued his ministrations along my body while ignoring the ache in my center. After what seemed like an hour, he finally went to my core and with a simple swipe of his tongue, I was gone. While coming back, he untied my arms and plunged into me. With careful movements, be brought me to another two orgasms before coming himself. Spent, we both curled into one another and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support so far! If you have a moment, please let me know what you think.

I was awoken from my nap by a stag  _ Patronus _ , “Hermione, where are you? Contact me!”

I bolted upright and looked out the window. It was dusk. I had missed the last two check-ins with Harry and he was probably knocking on the Manor door at the moment. I ran to my bag and got my coin out.  _ I’m safe. Have news. Tomorrow. _ Knowing Harry, someone was watching the coin and would let him know. 

Draco remained quiet on the bed, looking at me hesitantly, “Do you need to leave?”

“I told Harry we would talk tomorrow. It’s too late to leave. I do, however, need a moment to myself,” I said as I walked into the bathroom. 

By the time I shut the door I had a response.  **_Where are you?_ **

_ With Malfoy. Safe. Tomorrow. _

**_Hermione!_ **

_ No Harry. Tomorrow. _

**_Don’t bother._ **

_ Harry. _

I waited for a response, but the coin never heated again. I bowed my head next to the since in frustration. I must have been sending distress signals as Draco was beside me by the time I looked up.

“Harry told me not to bother coming back. He thinks I’ve been kidnapped and that I ‘ve betrayed them.”

“Fuck, Potter. He had to ruin a great afternoon.”

“Draco, what am I going to do? He’s like a brother to me,” I stated.

“Ask him to meet you at Hogwarts in half an hour. Let’s go talk with him and clear this up. It might be better to send a  _ Patronus _ rather than rely on the coin,” Draco offered.

“But I promised you a night.”

“I know, but this is my fault. Let’s get this cleared up and if you want to come back with me you can, if not please stay in contact. I can’t lose you now.”

I summoned my wand from the other room and cast my  _ Patronus _ . “Harry, meet me at Hogwarts in 30 minutes. Bring someone with you.”

It was only fair that he came with someone since Draco would be there with me. I finished in the bathroom before going back into the main room to put my clothes back on. Draco was in the process of buttoning up his shirt and looked sad. I wanted to give him something to hold onto until we finished this mess.

“I think I want to try.”

“Try what, Love?” Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

“I want to get to know you and see where this could go. You’re letting me out early to deal with Harry’s temper tantrum and that must suck for you. So thank you.”

“You really want to try?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you. You don’t know what that means to me,” he said bringing me into his arms for a hug.

After a quick sandwich for me and three for Draco, we linked arms and walked outside to the edge of the wards. Trusting Draco more now than earlier, I turned to hug him so he could apparate us to Hogwarts. 

“Thank you for today Hermione. I couldn’t be happier that you are my mate.”

“Thank you for not keeping me from helping finish this war. But once it’s over, I expect a real date,” I teased.

Draco chuckled as he pulled me close to apparate us. We immediately had several wands on us.

“Hermione, step away from the Death Eater,” Ron called out.

“Everyone, lower your wands and we can explain.” Of course, no one listened and Draco saw this as a threat, moving me behind him.

“Draco, this is silly. They won’t hurt me,” I said

“You don’t know that,” he whined.

Ignoring him, I moved back in front of him and looked at Harry specifically, “Harry, ask me anything. You know it’s me and you can still trust me.”

“How do I know that?” Harry scoffed.

“Ask me. Ask a random question that would mean nothing to anyone else,” I begged.

He thought for a moment before asking, “What one band have we talked about going to see in concert?”

“Take That. We need to do that when everything calms down.” At this, Harry lowered his wand and the others slowly followed.

“Hermione where were you? You said you would check-in at specific times,” Harry asked.

“I know, I’m sorry. I fell asleep,” I answered.

“You were sleeping? Where? I came here looking for you when you missed the three o’clock check-in and we started a search at six,” Harry bellowed.

“That would be my fault Potter. I didn’t want to talk out in the open so I brought Hermione to a home that only my mother and I know about,” Draco explained.

“So you did kidnap her,” Ron accused.

“No, Hermione came with on her own volition after I gave her my promise she could leave whenever she wanted,” Draco countered. “Incidentally, I have information for you all. Is there somewhere more protected we can go to talk?”

“Why was she sleeping Malfoy? I know she went to bed at a decent time last night to meet with you today,” Ginny asked.

“Ginny, remember what we talked about. That’s why,” I tried to explain without giving too much away. 

Ginny understood, but no one else seemed to like that answer and whispers broke out as to what I could have been doing that warrants me sleeping, especially somewhere there was someone nearby that could kill me.

“Please, everything is fine. Can we go someplace more private to discuss what Draco has to tell us?” I pleaded.

“Oh, so he’s Draco now is he,” Ron scoffed.

“Ronald, not now. Please, Harry. You want to hear what he found out,” I stated, hoping this would speed up the conversation and get us out of the open.

“Fine, Grimmauld Place, now,” Harry huffed.

“We’ll meet you there,” I replied.

Harry and the others left leaving Draco and me alone again.

“Hermione, before we go, I need to let my mother know that I am alright. Let me call Dippy to pass a message to her,” Draco said.

“That’s a good idea, I have no idea how long Harry will question your information. But we should hurry so Harry doesn’t think you’ve kidnapped me.”

Draco called for Dippy and asked him to let Narcissa know that everything was alright and he would try to make it to the Manor for a birthday dinner with her tomorrow.

Once Dippy left, I hooked my arm through Draco’s arm and turned to look at him, “Trust me?”

He chuckled as we apparated to Grimmauld Place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are awesome! Your feedback is much appreciated during this crazy time! Stay safe and healthy everyone.

We landed on the top step at Grimmauld Place with practiced accuracy. We could hear shouting coming from inside the house and knew this wouldn’t be good. Looking at each other, we sighed and opened the door. The first wand on us was Fleur Weasley’s wand.

“What did I say to you once we were alone in April?” She asked never lowering her wand.

“Don’t let scars rule your life. Pretty is in the eye of the beholder.”

“We are happy to know you are okay. What is that mark on your neck?” Fleur asked with a knowing look.

“I’ll tell you about it later Fleur, as well as ask you hundreds of questions. Right now, I need to talk Harry down from whatever he is thinking of doing,” I rushed out pulling Draco inside with me.

The three of us headed upstairs to the parlor where the rest of the Weasley family along with Kingsley and Minerva were with Harry. Harry was pacing in front of the fireplace while everyone else was sitting.

“What happened, Hermione? You were to check in at three and six and you never did,” Harry shouted.

“I can explain that Potter,” Draco answered before I could.

“No, I want to hear this from Hermione. What could you have been doing that you would forget to check-in?” Harry looked at me questioning.

“Harry I fell asleep and my wand was in my bag so I didn’t feel the alarm to remind me to contact you. That is all you are getting for an answer,” I said with a huff.

“That’s not good enough. Why were you sleeping? You were with the enemy. I went to Hogwarts after three when you didn’t contact me and you were gone,” Harry snarled.

“Harry, I don’t have to tell you everything. Can we move on to what Draco has to tell you?” I offered.

“No. If you cannot give me a good enough reason as to why you were sleeping and not at Hogwarts, you will be considered a traitor and not allowed back at any of the Order properties,” Harry stated absolutely.

“Harry, I think you are acting too rashly. Let’s hear what they have to say,” Ginny tried to reason.

“No, I still don’t know if we can trust her and we could never trust Malfoy,” Harry spat back.

“Harry, you don’t mean that,” Minerva questioned.

“I do. So are you going to explain or are you leaving?” Harry questioned.

“Harry . . .” I started. 

“I’m a Veela. Hermione is my mate and if I didn’t act today, I would be dead by this time tomorrow. Is that good enough for you?” Draco interrupted.

The entire room went silent except for the fire crackling. Fleur was the first to break the silence, “I thought there was something different about you. Do you have any powers that you know of?”

“Not that I have seen so far, but from what I can tell, you need to find you mate before some of them emerge,” Draco responded calmly.

“So true, when angry, I can grow talons. It wasn’t until I found Bill that I discovered this,” Fleur added.

“That’s great, but it doesn’t explain anything. Why was Hermione sleeping?” Harry asked once again.

“Harry, what do you know of Veelas?” Kingsley asked.

“Nothing really, why?” Harry asked, confused.

“Draco explained everything already and I think we should move on. Hermione, Mr. Malfoy, you have information?” Arthur asked.

“But…” Harry began.

“Mate, I’ll explain later. You still won’t like the answer, but I’ll tell you later,” Ron spoke up.

Looking at Ron, I gave him a grateful smile and turned to the rest of the group. As we were about to begin, Severus Snape flooed into the room. Draco pushed me behind him and had his wand out quicker than I thought possible.

“What are you doing here, Severus?” Draco asked not taking his eyes off him.

“Lower your wand, Draco. There is no threat here,” Severus tried.

“No, you’re a Death Eater and shouldn’t be allowed here. Why is no one else reacting?” Draco yelled.

I put my hand on Draco’s arm to lower his wand and chuckle, “Professor Snape was on our side, and Harry thinks he still is. See Harry, sometimes you have to have faith.”

I knew that was a low blow, but I needed him to hear out Draco.

“I am on your side, Miss Granger. I want the Dark Lord gone as much as you do. Now, why did Minerva contact me and tell me to come immediately?” Severus said.

“Draco has information for Ron and Harry about our side project. Also, this is for you, Harry,” I say while taking the wand box out of my bag.

“While we were worried about you, I told everyone what we were doing this past year. This information can be shared with everyone,” Harry said dismissively.

“Alright. Well, Draco believes he-who-shall-not-be-named has made another Horcrux in the past month. Another snake that he keeps with him at all times,” I state, hoping they will take me more seriously than if Draco told them.

“Great, another thing we have to get close to it to kill it. Why couldn’t it be an item of some sort?” Ron moaned.

“Draco is correct in his assumption about the snake. Also, was that the Dark Lord’s wand you handed over? What have you done?” Severus fumed.

“He barely uses it as it was. Most of the time it was just to show that he had a wand. If you haven’t heard anything yet, then he doesn’t know that I replaced his with a fake and the real wand is here,” Draco retorted.

“Be that as it may, it was still foolish. What is our next move?” Severus said dismissively.

The Order sat and talked for the next hour about what we should do. It was agreed that Severus and Draco remain where they usually were and report back to Minerva or Hermione about what they heard while the rest of the group would gather as many as they could for a rematch against Voldemort. Once they felt the Order was ready, they would lead a trail through Severus to have the battle take place when and where they wanted it. Draco and Narcissa would stay as far away from the battle as possible. This also led to an argument about Hermione not being there as well. 

Knowing they had a plan to go off, the Order and Draco left Grimmauld Place to their own homes.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week, Draco and I sent messages back and forth getting to know each other. Ron had explained to Harry about Veelas and their mates, which made him avoid eye contact with me for a few days and loudly announce he was coming into a room like Draco was there with us.

At the end of the week, I started to feel antsy and went to find Fleur about it. She was outside tending to the garden, alone.

“Fleur, can I ask you some questions about Veelas and their mates?” I asked hesitantly.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” Fleur offered.

“Can mates feel what their Veela are feeling, and vice-versa?”

“In some cases, they can. Bill and I can feel each other when we are very emotional, but not day-to-day feelings. What are you feeling?” Fleur asked, looking at me with a questioning look in her eye.

“Antsy. Like I should be doing more and cannot sit still, even though we are working through as much as we can at the moment.”

“I think you need to meet Draco somewhere and let him know that you are doing okay. I would guess it is him who is feeling restless and seeing you would help that. The more time you are apart, the more his Veela will long for you,” Fleur explained.

“Why hasn’t he told me this? I thought we were getting to know each other better than this.”

“Have you told him about this?” Fleur said with a knowing look.

“No, but…”

“No buts! Now, go tell your Veela you want to meet him. I’ll cover for you here.”

“Are you sure, we should be planning on attacking,” I mumbled.

“Yes, now go.”

I walked down the path and sat by the sea to clear my head before contacting Draco. If I had learned anything this week about Draco it was that he is impatient. If I said I wanted to meet he would expect me within a few minutes. The sea looked so peaceful and at that moment I knew Fleur was right, I needed to contact him. Holding the coin in my hand I though  _ What are you up to? _ It wasn’t long before I got a response.

**_Not much, you_ **

_ It’s quiet here today. Can you get away? _

**_I’m at the cottage. Please come._ **

_ Ten minutes. _

I got up and went back to the house to get my bag and let Fleur know I was leaving. I told her that Harry could reach me with his coin if I was needed, but otherwise, I was going to be with Draco. Smiling, Fleur wished me luck as I went to the edge of the wards to disapparate.

I landed at the edge of the ward, but couldn’t get past them or actually see the house. It must have been under a  _ Fidelus  _ charm and since I was with Draco last time, it let me through. As I reached for my coin, there were arms that grabbed me from behind. I whipped around as quickly as I could with my wand out and heard a chuckle.

“Really, Hermione?” Draco asked.

“Draco, you scared me. Don’t do that again, please, I almost hexed you.”

“Who else would be out here but me?”

“I have no idea, but let’s not dawdle when someone could be out there. Are you going to share with me the location of your cottage, or just take me in with you?”

“Are you in a hurry for something?” Draco asked, shrugging his eyebrows.

“Not particularly. If you say we’re safe here, then let’s look around the grounds.”

“On second thought, we should go inside. You never know when Snatchers will turn up. My Lady, please read the following,” he said with a bow. I giggled.

_ Malfoy Cottage is located near the RiverCassley, Larig, Northern Highlands, Scotland. _

After memorizing the note, I burned it and looked up to find the cottage, just as I had remembered it. Talking Draco’s hand, we walked through the wards to the front door. Once inside, Dippy met us and asked if we wanted lunch. Draco confirmed, stating we would be in the kitchen in an hour. Taking my hand, he led me to the living room, where he sat in one of the chairs and pulled me onto his lap. 

“Not that I’m not happy that you’re here, but what led you to ask me to meet?” Draco asked kissing my forehead. 

“I wanted to talk about something Fleur and I were talking about and knew I couldn’t do it well over the coin. How long have you been here?”

“Since we last parted. My mother came on my birthday and has been coming for tea every other day since. Don’t worry, she was here yesterday and shouldn’t be showing up today. What were you and Fleur talking about?”

“Are you being civil toward a Weasley?” I teased.

“She is a Weasley by marriage, therefore doesn’t count. Also, I know she is also a Veela, so I would guess it is something related to that. Are you regretting mating with me?” Draco asked with a worried look.

“No, nothing like that. Have you been feeling restless lately?”

“Somewhat, why do you ask?”

“So have I, but I have been so busy this past week, so I shouldn’t feel this way.”

“You’re the reason I’m so tired then?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe. Fleur thinks that intense feelings can be felt over the mate bond. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I miss you and my mother, but I know that I’m safe here. I worry about both of you constantly. Not knowing what my father is doing to my mother and not knowing that you are constantly safe; it’s hard for me.”

“Is that why you seem so angry when I cannot respond immediately?”

“Yes! What could be so important that you couldn’t answer me?” Draco huffed.

“We’ve been making plans on how to end this war. I thought that was what you wanted as well!”

“I do, but I am going crazy not being with you.”

“I thought you said you would be okay now that we’ve mated,” I argued back.

“Yes, I survived. Nevertheless, I want to be around you all the time. The coin helps to know you are okay, but I felt better the moment I knew you were near. It’s like a continual itch that won’t go away,” Draco said, looking away from me. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to worry. I also know that Potter needs you to help him. The faster he takes the noseless bastard down, the quicker a trial can happen for me and we can be together.”

“You think they will put you on trial?” I asked.

“Yes, I think the mark guarantees it. I know that I’ve been helping now, but what about sixth year when I let the death eaters in? What about my attempt at Dumbledore’s life? They will round me up with the rest of the death eaters for trial.”

“What about your Veela while you are waiting for a trial?”

“I don’t know.”


	10. Chapter 10

The unsettling feeling of the unknown stuck with us through lunch. If this past week had been any indication of what life apart was going to be like, we would go crazy if he ended up in Azkaban for an indefinite amount of time. I would have to talk to Minerva and Kingsley about this when I returned. 

We went to sit on the patio outside after lunch. It looked like Draco was struggling with himself about something. 

“Please tell me what you’re thinking, Draco,” I encouraged.

“You won’t like it.”

“Try me. If you look at me any harder, I think you may burn a hole through my head.”

“How would I do that?” Draco asked, perplexed.

“It’s a muggle expression. Please tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“If you insist. I want to punish you for pulling your wand on me earlier, then mate with you again until neither of us can walk,” Draco said in a low voice.

He wants to punish me for being vigilant about my surroundings in a time when that could be the difference in life or death. Is he joking?

“You should be happy that I’m a quick draw. What if it wasn’t you outside the wards?”

“You still pulled your wand on me!” Draco exclaimed.

“I didn’t cast anything. How can you want to punish me for protecting myself?”

“Because you don’t have to protect yourself from me,” Draco whined. 

“But I didn’t know it was you. Anyone could have been outside your wards!”

“If you didn’t want to know what I was thinking, then you shouldn’t have asked!” Draco shouted as he walked away. 

“Draco wait; we need to talk about this,” I yelled back, chasing after him. 

He ignored me as he continued to walk toward the bedroom. Before I could cross the doorframe, Draco turned around and put his hand up.

“If you come through that door I am going to follow through with what I said. Please give me some time alone to think about this.”

“Draco, we need to talk about this.”

“Not right now. I am too upset with you and I will hurt you without meaning to. Please let me be.”

Looking at him directly in the eye, I could see the pain behind them. I turned and went back to the living room and laid on the couch. When he was ready, he would find me. 

\-----

I must have fallen asleep, as the shadows in the room had moved when I opened my eyes. Dippy looked back at me.

“Master is looking for Miss, but Dippy didn’t tell him where you were.”

I didn’t think house-elves could not answer their masters when asked a direct question. I would have to look into this more later.

“Thank you Dippy. How did he not see me here and where is Draco now?”

“Dippy thought you could use a nice nap so he cloaked you. Master is currently looking in the woods for you. He knows you are close by but not where,” Dippy offered.

I grabbed my coin from around my neck and sent him a message.  _ Living room _ .

A few moments later, Draco’s door swung open with a bang and an enraged Draco entered.

“Where have you been? I have looked all over for you!”

“Right here. I must have fallen asleep and Dippy said he cloaked me. I have no idea why?”

“Thank Merlin you are alright. Father stopped by and I was afraid he took you with him when he left. Or rather brought you outside and tortured you until you were close to death. I cannot lose you,” he cried as he brought me into his arms.

“Oh Draco, I’m right here. Why did your father stop by?”

“Mother’s taken ill. When he couldn’t find me at the Manor, he flooed to all the Malfoy properties. Dippy must have also silenced the sofa as well if you didn’t wake during our yelling match.”

“Will your mother be okay?” I asked pulling my arms around him. 

“She is with Severus at the moment. He can make whatever potions she needs and keep her well enough until a healer can be summoned.”

“Do you need to go to her?”

“Not at this moment. Right now, I need you,” Draco said as he nipped at my mark. 

“Just sex?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I like to think of it as coupling, but yes. I may be a little more forceful than I should be our first go, but I promise not to hurt you.”

I look up into his stormy, grey eyes and know that he is there compared to before and nod my head. Seeing my consent, he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Instead of laying me on the bed, he started to tear my clothes off while supporting me. Wiggling, I force him to put me down or risk dropping me. This gave him the movement he needed though, to get both our pants off with less work than before. 

After a quick finger swipe to see how wet I was, he picked me back up and plunged into me. Finding support in the wall, Draco drove into me harder, never breaking eye contact with me. It was raw and frantic, but exactly what we both needed at this moment. I knew I wasn’t going to last and tried to snake my hand down to my nub to bring me over the edge. Sensing what I was doing, Draco grabbed both of my arms and pinned them over my head. Less than a minute later, I was coming, hard. Draco didn’t fare much better; coming after a dozen more pumps into me. Breathing hard, he let go of my arms and rested his head against my shoulder. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked without looking at me.

“No, the wall was a bit rough on my back, but you didn’t hurt me.”

Pulling me into his arms more securely, he brought me to the bed and laid me on my front. For the next half-hour, I got the best massage I had ever had. I felt the bed move as Draco shifted to lay next to me, where he pulled me close and we both fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing alright!

After a short rest, we got up to eat dinner. Dippy served us on the patio so we could watch the sunset while we ate. It was great to spend this time together and just relax together. As the sun disappeared behind the trees, Draco pulled me onto his lap. 

“I cannot wait for this war to be over. I want to spend more days like this.”

“Me too, Draco.”

“You do?”

“Yes, Draco. I like what I have gotten to know about you this past week. I want to see where this will go and I hope that when this war is over, you will take me on a real date,” I say with a smile.

“With pleasure. Hermione, will you promise me something?”

“That depends on what you’re going to ask of me?”

“Please try to stay away from the front lines when the battle comes. You mean too much to me to lose you now,” Draco said solemnly.

“Oh, Draco! I can’t promise that, but I can promise I will take every precaution I can to stay safe.”

Draco thought for a moment before continuing, “I need to show open allegiance to the Order then and stay by your side. My Veela won’t let you rush into battle knowing I can help you and keep you safe.”

“But what about your safety? Won’t you be targeted if you are helping us?” I asked franticly. 

“I would rather they target me than you, love.”

Frowning at this confession, I looked him in the eye, “How would that be any better?”

“Because then I would know I was helping the right side should I die. Hermione, you have to realize I won’t live much longer than you if you die.”

This broke me. Draco was willing to sacrifice everything to be with me. And this is what he had been trying to tell me over the past week. I tried to stop my tears from falling as I went to hug him.

“I want you to be safe too,” I whispered into his chest.

“Let’s plan to both make it out of this mess alive.”

“Agreed. Draco, I need you.”

“What do you need me to do?” Draco asked with a smirk.

“Fuck me.”

While he knew this was what I was asking for, the way I asked it surprised Draco. His eyes darkened and his nostrils flared.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he warned.

“Oh, I think I do,” I challenged. 

This was all the encouragement he needed. Draco grasped the nape of my neck and pulled me in for a bruising kiss. His arms wrapped under my thighs as he picked me up to carry me to the bedroom. Dropping me in the middle of the bed, Draco looked at me like he wanted to eat me. He looked feral and a bit wild and I loved it. Reaching for his wand, he divested us of our clothing with a flick of his wrist. 

“Last chance to change your request, love.”

Looking him deep in his eyes I replied, “Never.”

Draco reached for my arms and held my wrists in one hand while the other reached for a length of silk. He made quick work of tying my arms to the headboard. He then tied my legs to the bedposts. 

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable or I do something you absolutely cannot stand, say the word canary and I’ll stop.”

“Canary. I can do that,” I agree.

“Now, I want you to be a good girl and not say a word. Moans are alright but no words. Not even my name. And you can’t come until I say you can. Understand?”

I nod my head in agreement and wonder how hard it will be to follow the second command. From my vantage point, I see Draco pull a few things out of a drawer but they are quickly hidden behind his body. Keeping them hidden as he moved toward me, he placed them just outside my line of sight on the bedside table. 

Smirking Draco leaned over me, “Are you ready for some fun?”

Nodding, I pondered what I had gotten myself into. Draco slowly dragged his hands down my torso before resting on my hips. He perched himself on his elbows before he began to nip and lick my lower lips. My body immediately went taught as desire coursed through me. How was I going to keep from coming?

Draco continued his torture of my pussy by inserting a finger to aid him while he sucked on my clit. I began wiggling for more friction. This was not something I was supposed to do, as Draco swatted at my thigh. 

“Stay still.”

It was hard, but I tried. I lost myself as Draco continued to eat me out. Without warning, Draco curled his finger inside me and I exploded around it.

Draco chuckled, “We’ll have to work on that. You did very well for your first time trying to hold back.”

I smiled at his praise but didn’t know if I could speak yet so I said nothing in return.

“But you did disobey a command, so now you’ll need to be punished. I’m going to release your ties and you are to stand. Once I’m in the chair by the window, you will come lay across my knee with your arse presented to me. Nod once if you understand,” Draco commanded.

I nod once, but the inside of my head is spinning. Can I do this? Will he hurt me? What if he finds me lacking here? I try to clear my head as I walk over to him and hope he doesn’t see the turmoil I am going through on my face.

“Since this is your first time, we’ll go slowly. I am going to spank you ten times, then take you hard. I want you to count and thank me for each swat.”

Nodding, I laid across his lap. Draco adjusted me so my clit was exposed and pressed against his leg. His first swat came, pressing me into his leg causing a jolt to go through me.

“One. Thank you, Draco.”

He swatted again, this time against the other cheek with the same results.

“Two. Thank you, Draco.”

He continued switching back and forth between my cheeks with the same pressure the entire time. By the last spanking, I was more than ready for Draco to take me.

“Ten. Thank you, Draco.”

That was all he needed. I was off his lap and bent over the edge of the bed before I could blink.

“I don’t want you to hold back. Come as many times as you want and need. I won’t be very gentle right now.”

And he wasn’t. Draco took me hard. I came as soon as he entered me and started the build-up for another orgasm before my first finished. Draco’s stamina and control were amazing and I was practically sobbing by the time that he came. While he came, he bit down on his mark again triggering my final orgasm for the night. I was too lost in this feeling to figure out how many times I had come. 

Pulling me into his arms, Draco brought me into the bathroom where I sat on his lap while he ran a bath. I wasn’t watching closely, but he was putting different oils in the water as it ran. Draco lifted me again and we both sat in the tub. I relaxed against him as he held me to his chest. While the steam rose around us, I thought about what just happened. At no point did I feel like I was in danger of being hurt, nor had anything taken me by surprise. After our first meeting, I had found a few books in the Black library about dominance and submission and had read them late at night while everyone slept. 

“What are you thinking, my love?” Draco inquired, breaking me from my thoughts.

“This was wonderful. Do you usually go more extreme or is that the extent you usually go during sex?”

“Can you clarify that for me?”

“I’ve been reading some books on BDSM and how extreme some people get in the bedroom. What we did today, is that as far as you go or do you tend to want more hardcore and tools?” I asked, blushing.

Draco chuckled against my head, “Leave it to you to do research. I sometimes like to use a vibrating wand or feather, but I will never spank you with anything more than my hand. I also don’t like the marks cat-o-nine-tails leaves. I do like tying my partner up so they can’t move as much. Does this worry you at all?”

“No, this is perfect.”

After drying us both, Draco brought me to the bedroom where he curled up behind me. I sent a quick message to Harry to let him know I was staying with Draco tonight and safe.

My last thought before falling asleep was how wonderful it was to be here with Draco. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay out there. Stay safe!

We spent the next month planning our attack on Malfoy Manor. The entire Order decided we should take Voldemort by surprise for our next attack. As often as people could get away, we would meet at Grimmauld Place to make plans. Professor Flitwick had come and cast the  _ Fidelis _ charm over the property with Narcissa Malfoy as the secret keeper. She was also confined to the house with little contact with Lucius. Professor Snape has told Lucius Malfoy that Narcissa was too sick to remain in the Manor with all the Dark Magic floating around. He could contact her with letters that Snape would deliver to Narcissa, but she couldn’t be exposed to too much Dark Magic or else she could die.

This couldn’t be further from the truth. Narcissa just wanted out of that situation and this provided her with the perfect alibi. It also gave me a chance to get to know her better and Draco a chance to see his mother. It was heartwarming to see the two of them together. Draco clearly loves his mother and she absolutely doted on him. During her first week at headquarters, she was already showing me pictures of Draco as a baby and telling me all the embarrassing stories from his childhood. While Draco made faces at this and hated that his mother was sharing these with me, it was easy to see that he loved that we were getting along. 

Narcissa also helped with the planning of the attack alongside Draco. They both knew the Manor better than us and where the easiest place to enter was. Neither of them cared about any structural damage done to the property, which surprised me. I would have thought Draco would want his home back after the war was over.

“Draco, why don’t you care about the house you grew up in? Isn’t the Manor your ancestral home?” I asked one night after it was suggested we blow apart the front door.

“I stopped thinking of that place as my home after I found you and knew you would never live there. We have other properties and all I care about is saving the library. I wish you could see it before it is possibly destroyed.” 

“Library! Oh, what’s it like?” I asked excitedly.

“If I have a chance to show you, I will. The room is almost as big as the Hogwarts Library with many more books.” 

Squealing, I got up to hug Draco. While there, he pulled me into his lap to sit for the rest of the meeting. 

And so the planning cycle began, as well as my busy nights. 

There were many nights I would return to the cottage with Draco where we would sometimes just sit quietly and read. Other times, we couldn’t get enough of each other and it was almost dawn before we would fall asleep. Draco had a St. Andrew’s Cross installed in one of the spare rooms for us to play with. I didn’t think I would enjoy being tied up and stretched like that, but we had some fun times which caused me to have several orgasms at a time.

Draco also made love to me more. While we both clearly loved having him in charge, he also wanted me to feel special. Gazing deep into each other’s eyes the entire time was an experience that was too heady to not repeat. And every so often, Draco would nip at his bit mark. He was always so mellow after these times that I came to associate the nips with Draco being agitated and needing to know I was there with him. This seemed to happen more as the month progressed, but from what Draco and I had read, until we had a child there would be this need from his Veela to confirm that I was his. 

When I wasn’t with Draco at night, I was staying at Grimmauld Place. Shell Cottage was too crowded so it made sense to stay at Order Headquarters where there was more room. More often than not, I would wake to find Draco curled around me. As the month progressed, he seemed to become more protective of me. This was sweet at first, but then it also became an annoyance. Simple trips into muggle London to get more food now involved a shadow as Draco had to accompany me and Harry, but he didn’t want to do any of the shopping. He also would wander into the library when I wanted alone time. Most people knew if I was in the library to leave me alone. Draco wouldn’t talk to me while there but just sitting next to me was enough to annoy me some days.

I was also getting more tired. I would often fall asleep before the sun set just to wake still tired. Ginny had to prod me away one night while planning the best day to invade. It was decided the best day would be a Wednesday as no one would expect it. Tentatively, the plan was to attach on July 15, but there was a debate if it would be better to wait another week for us to prepare. The group was split but the loudest argument for waiting came from Harry. He knew that the group wasn’t fully prepared and without everyone on the same page, we ran the risk of losing once again.

By the end of the meeting, I had nodded off several times. Draco lifted me from my chair to carry me to my room.

“I know we planned to go back to the cottage tonight, but I’m too tired. Can we just stay here?” I mumbled into Draco’s neck.

“Of course, love. Have you not been sleeping well lately?”

“I’m getting more sleep than I have in the past few years, but lately I’ve been so tired. And nauseous. I think I am coming down with the flu,” I moaned back.

“Maybe you should spend all of tomorrow in bed then. I know you want to be at the battle, so we need you to be healthy once again.”

Agreeing with Draco, he tucked us into bed before turning the lights out.

“Good night, love. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.”

And figure it out we did. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: Mentions of abortions. Not happening, but it is briefly discussed.

It took a week and a half to determine what was wrong with me. I woke on the morning of July 22 knowing we were heading into battle before lunch. My stomach rolled at the thought of what was to come. Or it was the sickness I had caught. I barely made it to the toilet before everything I had eaten the night before came up. Draco was by my side instantly, holding back my hair.

“Hermione, I think you need to see a healer. You can’t really think going to battle like this is a good idea,” Draco stated.

“No, it isn’t but I need to be there to help Harry. Madam Pomfrey is coming here this morning with some potions for us. I’ll see if she can take a look at me before we leave.”

“And if something is truly wrong with you?”

“Then I’ll vomit on Death Eaters as they attack. That should slow them down,” I joked.

Draco was not as amused by this plan as I was. I was able to keep some dry toast and tea down for breakfast, which seemed to be what most people decided on that day.

Madam Pomfrey arrived at half nine with potions. I found out her plan was to stay at headquarters to help with the wounded. It was then easier to ask her to examine me to see what was wrong. I relayed my symptoms to her as she waved her wand over me.

“Hermione, when was your last menstrual cycle?” 

“I believe I had one in May. With us being on the run and not having great food options, my cycle was a bit off,” I answered honestly.

“And have you had unprotected sex since then?”

“No, Draco and I have always been careful. He brews a special contraceptive potion that lasts a full day to counter his Veela heritage.”

“And you’ve taken it every time?”

“As far as I can remember. Hang on one moment,” I state as I draw my wand.

Casting my  _ Patronus  _ I send for Draco. He is in our room not long after.

“Hello, love. Madam Pomfrey. Is everything alright?” Draco asks, concerned.

“Draco, will you tell Madam Pomfrey about the contraceptive potion you brew for me and let her know we use it every time,” I stated.

And so he does. He goes through all the ingredients with her as well as the brewing process. Draco goes quiet for a moment thinking back on our last six weeks together to see if we missed a day. And then he gets a scared look on his face.

“Love, we forgot the potion the day you came to see me after we had been apart for a week. I wasn’t thinking and we were together several times that day. I’m so sorry I forgot,” Draco said, hanging his head in shame.

“Draco, it takes two to make a baby. I was there too and could have thought about it as well. It’s not your fault. You didn’t trick or deceive me in any way to get where we are today,” I said, taking his hand.

I turned to Madam Pomfrey and said, “Are you certain that is what is wrong with me?”

After another quick spell, Madam Pomfrey’s eyes light up as she nods her head. “Yes, you are pregnant. The question now becomes ‘what do you want to do?’”

This was a non-issue for me but would mean a change in plans for the battle about to happen. I began to formulate a plan in my head on how to move people around to accommodate me not being there. 

Draco took my silence as I was debating ending the pregnancy and he became agitated, “Hermione, you’re not really considering ending this pregnancy. I know we were going to take things slowly and this is the exact opposite but we made…”

I cut Draco off from his sure to be an impressive rant on how this wasn’t a bad thing to happen to us with a finger over his lips.

“No, Draco. I am figuring out who we need to move around on the battlefield with me, not by Harry’s side. I know this is earlier than we thought but I love you and want this baby with you.”

“Really?” he asked, lighting up.

“Of course you idiot. Now, we just need to let everyone else know that I won’t be there. I don’t want to tell them yet about the baby, but I can’t be there fighting.”

“Thank Salazar. I was still plotting ways to keep you from the front lines anyway. We could just have Madam Pomfrey say you’re ill and I can take your spot,” Draco offered.

“But what if we don’t succeed today? You will be exposing yourself to a lot more trouble fighting with Harry than where you were going to be stationed,” I argued.

“If we don’t win today I’m coming back here for you and my mother and we’re leaving the country. I’ll be fine working alongside Potter for one day,” Draco said with a smirk.

“Promise me you’ll be safe?”

“I promise I will come back to you. Someone needs to teach this child how to be a Slytherin.”

“Draco!”

“Hermione!” he mimicked. 

“I love you. Go win this war for me,” I said leaning up for a kiss.

“Your wish is my command. I love you too,” he said before kissing me soundly; ignoring Madam Pomfrey in the room with us. 

“Hem-hem. We should let the others know Hermione won’t be joining them. If I recall correctly, the lot of you are leaving shortly,” Madam Pomfrey interrupted. “Young lady, you are not to leave this bed until after everyone has left.”

I chuckled as they left my room and I got back into bed. I should only have to stay here another hour or so before I could roam the library uninterrupted. I just had to fake being sick through Harry and Ron barging into my room. Which happened about five minutes after I was left alone.

“Mione, why aren’t you coming with us?” demanded Ron.

“Didn’t Madam Pomfrey tell you I was sick? She doesn’t want me to go out today,” I said.

“But we need you!” Harry exclaimed.

“You will do just fine without me. Draco said he will take my place by you, Harry, and you can finish this once and for all.”

“Yeah right. The slimy ferret will just turn us over to his Death Eater friends,” Ron whined.

“Ronald Weasley! I am ashamed of you right now. Draco had been nothing but helpful the entire time. If you don’t want his help, let him know he can stay here. You can do this all on your own then,” I huffed out. 

“Wait, Mione, we need his help too. Are you really too sick to fight?” Harry asked.

“I am. You can do this and end it all today. But, try not to harm their library. Draco wants some of the books from there,” I said with Draco’s trademark smirk. 

Both boys left with a wave to finish their plans. Draco stopped up before they left to kiss me goodbye. I wished him luck and to be safe.

And then I waited. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: mentions of past miscarriages. I loved writing Narcissa here. 

It seemed like they were gone for days. Shortly after they left, I made my way to the library but found I couldn’t concentrate. Were we going to lose more people today? Would the surprise attack work in our favor? Would Draco come back to me? This thought made me pause for a moment. I was more concerned about Draco, who I had been with for about six weeks, than my best friends. 

But they weren’t my future. Sure, they will still be in my life, but I’m building a future with Draco. It’s his child growing inside me. And I want to grow old with him. I can picture all the bickering we’ll do, as well as all the make-up sex we’ll have. I can see him teaching our son how to fly and having tea parties with our little girl; all while trying to portray a cold exterior to anyone who was not family.

I was so lost in thought, I missed Narcissa coming into the room. She had a book in her hand and looked at me oddly.

“My dear, shouldn’t you be at the Manor? Not that I don’t adore your company but everyone else has left.”

“No, Madam Pomfrey wanted me to sit this battle out. She was concerned about my health,” I explained, keeping it vague.

“Would that be because of the baby?” Narcissa asked like we were talking about the weather.

“What?”

“Hermione, dear, I’ve been pregnant before. Draco is proof of that. I also had a few that were not meant to be mine to care for,” Narcissa said sadly.

“I’m sorry for your loss. And yes, we found out this morning. Draco is over the moon, so I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid. I need him with me.”

“That is your bond talking. From what I recall of my great-grandfather, who was the last male Veela in our family, he loved his wife very much and was quite protective of her. When he was killed in a duel, she didn’t live much longer herself,” Narcissa explained.

“How do you think they are fairing?”

“They have a solid plan. I am confident they will all make it back home victorious. Do you and Draco know what you will do next?”

“I had hoped to finish my N.E.W.T.s but with a baby on the way, that doesn’t seem practical to go back to Hogwarts. After what I’ve seen at the Ministry, I don’t want to work there either. But I want to do some good,” I said.

“What about working with a charity or starting one of your own? I know there’s an orphanage that just opened due to several children being parentless,” Narcissa offered.

“What do you think Draco will think of this?”

“He would want you to be happy. And if you want your N.E.W.T.s, sit for them after everything calms down at the Ministry. Nothing says you have to take them at Hogwarts.”

We’re quiet for a bit as I pondered what to do in the future. I liked the idea of working with a charity now and seeing what could be done in the future. But I also was plagued by what the future could mean for Draco and me.

“Narcissa, what if I’m not a good mother?”

“Why do you think you won’t be?” Narcissa challenged. 

“I haven’t been around children much. I don’t have siblings and my parents were only children as well. I love Teddy to pieces but how would I fair caring for someone all the time, alone.”

“Hermione, dear, you won’t be alone. Draco is my baby and I will always be there for you. And while I don’t care for the Weasleys much, Molly loves you like you’re her own. And I’m sure your parents will help as well.”

“My parents don’t know who I am at the moment. I  _ obliviated  _ them during the Hols our sixth year,” I admitted.

Narcissa turned to me, “When this is all over, we will find them and reverse the spell. I have contacts at St. Mungos who can help us and make sure their minds are set right again. I will also help explain to them why this was the best option. Hermione, you must know you saved their lives. Have you been back to your childhood home lately?”

“No, it’s too painful without them there.”

“You will find there is a lot of damage to the interior. Lucius and others were ordered to find and capture your parents to bring you out of hiding. Your parents were never found. They also severely damaged the inside of the house when they found it empty,” Narcissa explained.

I was saddened to hear about my home. I would have to have it repaired before I got my parents back. But this also led to a great question for Narcissa.

“Do you still love your husband?”

“I love the man he was, but this Lucius is not my husband. I have mourned him and don’t plan to live with him once this is over. He will either end up in Azkaban or dead,” Narcissa said matter-a-factually. 

“What outcome are you hoping for?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. If he’s dead then he can no longer have any influence over Draco. If he ends up in Azkaban, he can still try to dictate how Draco should live his life. But he would still be alive. I just want my baby to be happy and I don’t think he can be under Lucius’s influence,” Narcissa reflected.

I reached over to give her a hug, something she wasn’t expecting as she flinched as I touched her. To think this caring woman had been without simple affection was heartbreaking and something that I wanted to change in the future. 

I left Narcissa alone with her thoughts while we waited for the Order to return.

It was nearing nightfall when the front door opened and closed. Grabbing my wand, I peered into the hallway. It looked like Draco, but I needed to make sure.

Holding up my wand, I asked, “Where was it that I thought we were going the first time we were alone?”

“The arctic circle. Merlin, it's good to see you.”

I ran to him and clung to his body, “I am so glad you’re back safe. How did it go?”

“We won. The noseless bastard is dead, for good this time. And there was minimal damage to the structure of the Manor. The whole place will need to be gutted and redone, but at least there is a house there.”

“Did we lose anyone?”

“Some Aurors that were still fighting on our side. Not anyone that I recognized by name. My father’s dead. Potter killed him to save me.”

“Oh, Draco. How do you feel about that?”

“Honestly, I’m glad he’s dead. He never would have accepted you and you are the most important person in my world. I did find something while at the Manor.”

“Something of value to you?”

“Yes. It actually belonged to my great-great-grandmother from my mother’s side. She was the last Veela mate in the family.”

“Can I see it?”

“You can more than see it. I want you to have it and wear it proudly. Hermione Granger, will you consider marrying me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and help build a future our children can be proud of. And know, that should you say yes, it doesn’t mean we have to get married immediately. I love you and will wait as long as you want to marry. I just want to know you’re mine.”

“I love you too, silly man. And yes, I will marry you; someday.”

“But you’ll wear my ring now?”

“Yes!” 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you to everyone who commented, all the kudos, and subscribed.

_ 12 Years Later, September 1, 2010 _

As we got our oldest daughter ready for her first train ride to Hogwarts, I reflected back on how far we had come since the end of the war.

Draco, Narcissa, and Severus got trials immediately. Due to their assistance in ending the war, they all were let off with light sentences of community service and fines to help rebuild the community. I couldn’t have been happier with their outcome as I needed Draco by my side. 

Kinglsey became the interim Minister for Magic before an election could be held and he was elected to the role formally. While the Wizengamot still held power for making laws and holding trials, they now had a section that was elected by the public and not just from old houses. 

Draco was able to salvage everything that he wanted from Malfoy Manor before he hired crews to completely gut the manor and rebuild. I think he really wanted me to feel at home there, as the library was larger than when he showed me the original library. He also built a wing for Narcissa so she could remain close by but still have her own space. She was a great help while we transitioned my parents back to England as well as when our daughter was born.

While we found my parents quickly, it took healers months to restore all their memories. My parents were very disappointed in me and what I did but when I showed them pictures of what the inside of their house looked like before the repairs, they understood why I chose to do this. I also confessed to everything that had happened over the years at Hogwarts and on the year on the run. This had us all crying but brought us closer. And while they loved the sun in Australia, they wanted to be closer to home for when my baby was born. 

I sat for my N.E.W.T.s in December after owling different professors to see what would be on the tests to study for. My results came two weeks before our first was to be born. As expected, I got all O’s on the ten N.E.W.T.s I went for. Draco was supportive and a great person to study with as I prepared.

Lyra Narcissa Malfoy came into the world on February 27, 1999, with blonde hair and striking stormy eyes. She immediately became daddy’s little girl and outside of myself and Dippy, who had worked as Draco’s nanny elf, no one was allowed to go near here for the first month of her life. He eventually let others hold her but was always close by in case she fussed at all. I found it adorable, especially his grumpy attitude when others held her.

Draco and I married when Lyra was six months old. While Narcissa and my mother wanted it to be a grand affair, we talked them into a simple ceremony in the gardens with just our close friends and family. That night Draco and I went to what I call our cottage for a night alone together. One where we forgot to take a contraceptive potion once again.

Scorpius Draco Malfoy was born on June 3, 2000. While Draco was just as protective of Scorpius as he was of Lyra, he had to admit Scorpius just wanted to snuggle with his mom most days and could often be found in a baby sling while I worked.

And when I say work, it was working with a foundation that helped introduce muggle-born children and their parents to the magical world earlier than when they got their Hogwarts letter. I also volunteered two days a week at the Orphanage in Diagon Alley. This is how we came to our third child. Maximillian was five when we met him, approximately three years older than Lyra. He and Draco immediately bonded over Quidditch and it was Draco who suggested we adopt him. He fit into the family well and loved being an older brother to Lyra and Scorpius. 

Draco took over the Malfoy Family holdings and turned the company around. Previous generations had only worked with pureblood families where Draco started working with who would be best for the company. Many muggle-born start-ups succeeded because Draco saw potential in them and helped back them in their early stages. 

Our surprise baby came two years ago when we had Regulus Lucius Malfoy on November 17, 2008. We had not planned on having more children after we adopted Max but were pleasantly surprised with the addition to our family. And by this point, Draco had forgiven his father for what he had done to the Malfoy family and had remembered the father he was growing up.

As Lyra came down the stairs with her trunk in hand, she looked nervous and said, “Mum, what happens if I’m not in Slytherin with Max?”

“Then you will make new friends. Max will still be there if you need him, as will Teddy,” I said, giving her a hug.

“Will Dad be disappointed if I’m not in Slytherin?”

“No, sweetie. He’ll always love you. And if you join your house team, he will be there at all your games to support you, just like he does for Max. Speaking of Max, where is he?”

Lyra giggled, “He was sending an owl to his girlfriend when I last saw him.”

“Oh really? And how do you know he’s owling a girl?” I ask, tapping her on her nose.

“I just do,” Lyra said looking at the ground.

“What did you do?” I asked in a stern voice.

“Nothing bad. I just was in his room and saw the letter sitting there. I only read it, I didn’t touch anything else, I promise,” Lyra explained.

“You know you’re not supposed to go into Max’s room without his permission. As for now, do you have everything you need packed?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“Good. Dippy has breakfast waiting for us before we leave. Please don’t worry about the sorting. You will make any house proud.”

After a delicious breakfast, we apparated as a family to Platform 9 ¾. Max kissed my cheek as he hugged me good-bye before hugging Draco and getting on the train. As he was starting his fourth year, he knew the routine and wanted to find his friends. As Draco was hugging Lyra and confirming she will do well at Hogwarts, I looked around. Harry and Ginny were there with Andromeda and their three small kids to see Teddy off for his second year. The Weasley’s were all there to see Victorie off for her first year as well. I nod to them all and smile. Life had turned out well for all of us.


End file.
